


[Podfic of] Hopes and Fears and Fidgets

by isweedan



Category: Matilda - Roald Dahl
Genre: 5 Things, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III, Bechdel Test Pass, Gen, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-15
Updated: 2013-02-15
Packaged: 2017-11-29 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/685196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/isweedan/pseuds/isweedan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[10:31]Author's Summary: Four things Matilda wanted to be when she grew up, and one thing she became.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic of] Hopes and Fears and Fidgets

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Hopes and Fears and Fidgets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/596321) by [HopefulNebula](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopefulNebula/pseuds/HopefulNebula). 



> This was recorded to be part of the [Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology III.](http://halfamoon.livejournal.com/307398.html) AWESOME!

Coverart by [bessyboo](http://bessyboo.livejournal.com/)

**Length** 0:10:31

**Download** [MP3 Here!](http://isweedan.parakaproductions.com/podfic/%5bMatilda%20-%20Roald%20Dahl%5d%20Hopes%20and%20Fears%20and%20Fidgets.mp3)

 


End file.
